


Мстительленд

by ANBUshnik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Dead Tony Stark, Family, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash, Teen Peter Parker, Teenagers, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik
Summary: Пеппер Старк напоминает живого мертвеца, и Питер Паркер не в силах позволять ей работаться в таком темпе дальше. На ум приходить решение, вот только кто заменит ее на посту генерального директора? Очевидно, Питер.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 7





	Мстительленд

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат Marvel Studios. Ведь будь иначе... Ох, что бы я тогда натворила.
> 
> События «Endgame» произошли, но сцену после титров «Человек-Паук: Вдали от дома» мы тактично проигнорируем.

Было довольно очевидно, что Пеппер нуждается в отдыхе. Она буквально валится с ног, читает дочери сказку на ночь и засыпает вместе с ней, мусорная корзина блещет разнообразием от бумажных стаканчиков разных видов кофе, женщине уже все равно какую приевшуюся дрянь пить.

Последний месяц действительно выдался сумасшедшим. Последствия выходки Квентина Бэка и ошибки Питера Паркера измотали Старк до глубоких мешков под глазами. Питер как никогда чувствовал вину за свою глупость, пусть Пеппер нежно целовала его в лоб и заверяла, что хотя Человек-Паук и оступился, но не несет вину за разрушения и использования Беком дронов компании.

И все же даже Харли, парнишка из Теннесси, не язвил по этому поводу. А это означало, что Питер сильно накосячил. 

Но Паркер был намерен изменить ситуацию и найти повод, что позволит Пеппер взять отпуск. В чем все тот же Харли Кинер не помогал.

— Что если Пеппер похитят и будут держать в заложниках, но в очень и очень хороших условиях с джакузи и спа?

Питер выгнул бровь на заявление Харли. Подобные идеи сильно раздражали и мешали думать о работающей схеме действий. Харли закатил глаза и вернулся к упаковке сока с трубочкой. Питер тоже решил смочить горло, достал соломинку из пакетика и быстро, точно воткнул в отверстие в ламинированной фольге. На самом деле этот сок покупали Морган. Вот только пятилетняя девочка заявила, что уже взрослая, чтобы пить через соломинку. Потому «Capri sun» оставалась пить мальчишкам. 

Морган же с важным и серьезным видом пила какао из стакана с изображением Человека-Паука. Мысли Питера зацепились за рисунок, к его грусти, на изображение был он, а не Железный Человек. Морган поймала его взгляд, Питеру оставалось только грустно улыбнуться. 

— Может мамочку отправить в Мстительленд? — предложила юная Старк, поставив напиток на стол, не задевая бумаг, что на столе оставила Пеппер. — В телевизоре сказали, чтобы покататься на всех аттракционах, понадобиться две недели с перерывом на сон и обед. Тогда у мамочки не останется времени на работу!

Питер неодобрительно посмотрел на наглую мордашку Кинера. Он предупреждал его, что Морган вредно долго сидеть перед телевизором, но разве на Харли действуют его слова? И ведь ему даже не стыдно!

Харли, уловив мысли Питера, наклонился к нему ближе и снизу вверх смерил лукавым взглядом, расплывшись в лисьей ухмылке. Питер проигнорировал это, повернувшись к блондину боком.

— Мситетльленд, да? — задумчиво повторил он. Морган кивнула. — Ты, Пеппер и Харли могли вы вместе поехать туда и отдохнуть.

— А я причем?

— Пеппер не сможет оставить Морган здесь одну надолго. Но если она возьмет малышку с собой, то сама не отдохнет. А так, пока Пеппер отдыхает в отеле, ты сходишь с Морган на аттракционы. Малышка, а ты бы хотела там побывать?

Глаза Морган радостно заискрились, она, опершись руками на стол, приподнялась на месте.

— А можно? — Питер не успел ей ответить, как Морган продолжила, обратившись к одному из названных братьев по прозвищу.— Питти, Харли, вы знали, в Мстительленд есть аттракцион «Полет с Чувачком-Паучком»! Там ты словно летаешь на паутине вместе с Пауком!

— Разве у нас нет личного Чувачка-Паучка, что покатает нас на паутинке? — с удивлением уточнил Харли. Почему Морган заговорила именно об этом аттракционе?

— Есть, но Питти никогда не соглашается меня покатать! — обиженно выдала Старк.

— Почему же, _Питти?_

Относительно сокращения имени Питера Харли никогда не переставал смеяться, Питер ответить колкостью не мог.

— Потому что это не безопасно, — сурово выдал Паркер, но тут же подобрел, предложив альтернативу. — Но ты всегда можешь попросить меня соорудить гамак из паутины.

Морган, немного подумав, кивнула.

— В любом случае, в Мстительленд есть и другие аттракционы, «Миссия: Железный Человек», к примеру.

— Туда тоже хочу, — согласилась Морган. — Но полетать — в первую очередь.

Питер устало вздохнул. На самом деле, было бы чудесно, если бы он смог оплатить Морган, Пеппер и Харли поездку в Китай и билеты в Мстительленд. Вот только такой суммы на руках он не имел. Этим выводом он и поделился с Харли и Морган.

— Если мы предложим Пеппер отдых, она откажется. Но если я подарю поездку, она отказаться не сможет.

— Почему ты не возьмешь деньги со счета, что на тебя записал Тони? — поинтересовался Харли.

Питер молча опустил глаза, громко потягивая остатки сока через соломинку. Упоминания о мистере Старке до сих пор вызывают грусть, но Питеру уже ощутимее легче. Психотерапевт говорила, что боль потери притупило другое событие. Питера потрясло произошедшее с Беком настолько, что он стал меньше думать о смерти наставника.

Не использовал же он деньги, что Старк оставил ему в завещании, по простой причине. Рука не поднималась обокрасть, как считал Питер, мистера Старка. Он ничем не заслужил эти деньги. Вот только Пеппер не желала принимать их обратно.

Харли фыркнул и пробормотал себе под нос что-то отдаленно похожее на «святой».  
— Даже если мы отправим Пеппер на заслуженный отдых, кто займется компанией? — перевел Паркер тему.

— Хэппи, — в один голос произнесли Морган и Харли, переглянулись и, рассмеявшись, столкнулись кулаками.

— Моя девочка, — похвалил он ее. Для Морган это была высшая похвала от брата.

Питера кольнуло чувство вины перед Хоганом. Переваливать тяжелую работу с одного человека на другого не лучшее решение.

— Он согласен, — Харли продемонстрировал экран телефона.

Пока Питер вел диалог с собственной совестью, Харли успел написать Хэппи и все согласовать.

На кухню зашла Пеппер. Обменявшись приветствиями со всеми, она, не без помощи Питера, что наблюдал за ее работой, поэтому и был просвещен, взяла нужные бумаги, попросила дочку не сильно мешать мальчикам и ушла. Все трое проводили ее грустными взглядами. Питер отметил, что на Пеппер вчерашняя мятая одежда. Неужели она не спала всю ночь?

— Очевидно, мне ничего не остается, как снять деньги с карты и оплатить поездку, — наконец согласился Питер. Харли одобрительно кивнул, а Морган ярко улыбнулась.

. . .

Питер в поисках поддержки посмотрел на Харли, но Кинер в ответ скорчил гримасу повешенного. Морган на это рассмеялась. Питер отмахнулся от Харли рукой и постучал в дверь. С другой стороны послушался громкий голос Пеппер.

— Здравствуй, есть минутка? — Питер не смело зашел в кабинет и тихо закрыл дверь. В кармане толстовки он сжимал и разжимал в руке конверт с билетами на самолет и в тематический парк.

— Это ты, Питер? — Пеппер оторвала глаза от планшета и слабо улыбнулась. В помещение были задернуты шторы, значит у нее болели глаза. Питер и сам злоупотреблял темнотой, но здесь уже вина его мутировавшего зрения, а именно восприятия света. — Проходи. Да, конечно. Извини, чай не предлагаю. Не думаю, что сможем найти его здесь.

Пеппер усмехнулась собственной шутке. Питер же грустно улыбнулся, обведя кабинет взглядом. Множество компьютерных проекции и бесконечное количество печатных бумаг. 

— Пеппер, я бы хотел отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты делаешь для меня, — Пеппер открыла рот на это заявления, но Питер не позволил ей возразить. — Не отнекивайся, ты действительно сделала многое. Прошу, прими мой подарок.

Питер резким движение достал конверт из кармана и положил перед женщиной на стол, прямо на договор с акционером. Пеппер удивленно моргнула, взглянув на содержимое конверта.

Все прошло так, как и ожидали дети. Старк отнекивалась какое-то время, после согласилась, а затем снова начала спорить, ведь не может оставить компанию на бедного Хэппи. Сам Хоган с этим не согласился.

В конце концов, ее удалось убедить, что затея хорошая. Пусть Пеппер и негодовала до самой посадки на частный самолет, почему Питер не может полететь с ними. Питер ограничился тем, что напомнил о паучьих делах.

. . .

Харли считал, что отдых проходит чудесно. Он все время проводил с Морган, нагоняя те пять лет, что пропустил. Вместе с малышкой они отправляли Питеру фотографии, где Морган питалась вредной едой: мороженым, фастфудом и газировкй. Питер злился, отправлял в ответ гневные тирады и обещания позвонить мистеру доктору и уговорить Стрэнджа открыть портал прямиком к этим двоим. Свои угрозы он в жизни не воплотил. А еще совершенно не догадывался, что фотографии делались в одно время, но с разных ракурсов, а на самом деле даже Кинер ел овощи по наставлению Пеппер.

Харли был против, но не мог отказаться, когда Морган надела на него шапку с заячьими ушами и принесла морковных палочек. Это было унизительно, но его сестра та еще манипулятор. По крайней мере, он оставался в неведенье, что Пеппер сделала несколько сотен снимков, что через пару минут были на телефоне Питера.

И все же за эти две недели Харли время от времени становилось скучно и тоскливо. Он старался игнорировать мысль, что дело было в отсутствие Паркера. Но лишенный полежать у него на коленях во время просмотра какой-то чуши по телевизору, или взаимные шпильки в адрес друг друга, а так же, как ему не стыдно было признавать, легкий флирт, Харли не мог отделаться от назойливой мысли. Все это говорило за себя.

Поэтому настроение Харли на третьей недели подняла Морган и вещица на ней. Оказывается эта малышка незаметно для братьев и матери взяла с собой пару кофт из шкафа брата. Пеппер, вернувшая к тому времени здоровый цвет лица, понимающе улыбалась, когда Харли вышел на завтрак в худи Питера, объясняя тем, что замерз, а других теплых вещей нет. Морган же пришлось уговаривать снять толстовку брата, что была ей слишком большой. Но девочка тут же забыла о потери, когда Пеппер сообщила ей, что уже отдохнула и готова вместе покататься на горках в Мстительленде.

Питер в тот день не удивлялся отсутствием на фотографиях от Пеппер Харли, он был отвлечен радостью, ведь там была сама Старк.

. . .

На самом деле у Питера, к его удивлению, все шло гладко. Оказалось, что Пеппер почти закончила со всей работой, касающейся разрушений дронами. Поэтому Хэппи занимался только делами самой компании.

Первые дни Питер просто проходил мимо закрытых дверей в кабинет, не решаясь зайти. На самом деле он хотел помочь, но, заранее понимая, что будет бесполезен, не хотел мешать.

На третий день, когда Питер остановился перед дверью и собирался уже уходить, потому что не смог заставить себя постучать, дверь открыла П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., Хоган с минуту удивленно смотрел на гостя, пока Питер не выпалил на одном дыхания, может ли он зайти. Хэппи разрешил. Питер наблюдал за работой мужчины, анализируя, что и как он делает, время от времени отвлекаясь на сообщения Харли и Пеппер. Сам Хэппи незаметно наблюдал за Питером.

Молчание длилось еще сутки, пока Питер не уточнил, зачем нужен вон тот договор.

А после Хэппи все чаще и чаще позволял Питеру вмешиваться в управление компании, контролируя и направляя. Это привело к тому, что Питер в ускоренном режиме научился всему и к середине второй недели взял управление компании на себя. Хэппи был горд, пусть Питер и продолжал отвлекаться на книги и справочники и любую свободную секунду посвящал изучению. Мужчина так и порывался отправить фото трудящегося парня не только Мэй, но и Пеппер. Но если Старк до сих пор не знала об этом, то Хэппи согласился устроить некий сюрприз.

Питеру было сложно временно занимать пост генерального директора, но он надеялся, что справлялся. И чтобы не допустить грубую ошибку, не важно, что Хэппи тут же помог бы, ведь наблюдал за всем, читал справочники по руководству в полете во время патруля и жертвовал сном. Но все шло гладко.

Единственной проблемой был Харли. А точнее общение с ним. Питер не мог тратить время на видеозвонки. Но прежде чем Харли выразил свое недовольство и обиду, Пеппер вклинилась в отдых, утягивая туда и Кинера. На недовольства не осталось времени.

Меж тем Питер чувствовал себя одиноко без него. Было слишком тихо без вечных подколок, и не хватало физического контакта. Но Питер отбрасывал и задвигал эту мысль в дальний ящик, обещая обдумать все позже.

За время работы Питер смог поднять уровень знания языков, ведя диалоги с инвесторами. Уроки русского от Наташи и ее же помощь в испанском не прошли даром. Но Питер ловил себя на мысли, что чувствует тоску по прекрасной тетушке. Поэтому на третье недели Хэппи пришлось на день вернуться к посту генерального директора, пока Паркер общался со своим психотерапевтом. В тот день Пеппер попросила Харли и Морган не звонить Питеру вовсе.

Возраст Питера, который он считал проблемой в супергеройской деятельности, помог ему в четверг четвертой, последней недели. Дочь главы компании, с которой «Stark Industries» собиралась заключить контракт пришла на переговоры вместе с отцом. Питер не мог не уделить ей внимание, пока ее отец листал ленту социальной сети в телефоне. Питер же думал, что глава компании очень занят, но закончив, уделит ему внимание. Сам мужчина же не знал, что Питер Паркер и есть генеральный директор.

Питер разговорился с девушкой, та поделилась, что очень переживает относительно скорой сдачи экзаменов. Питер предложил ей отдохнуть в кафетерии, чтобы она не чувствовала себя лишней, та согласилась. Стоило ей уйти, Питер тут же сообщил ее отцу, что будет лучше, если они подпишут контракт прямо сейчас, тогда у него будет время поддержать дочь во время экзаменов. Мужчина согласился, что эмоциональная нестабильность и отсутствие поддержки может плохо сказаться на его дочери. 

Удивленный Хэппи сообщил о положительном результате Пеппер. Пораженная Старк решила оставить расспросы, как Хогану удалось уговорить мужчину, известного своей излюбленной привычкой растягивать время обсуждения контракта на месяцы. В любом случае, уже в субботу обе Старк и Харли сели на самолет, попрощавшись с Китаем и обещая вернуться уже с Питером.

. . .

Харли не мог заснуть весь полет. Он был слишком взволнован долгожданной встречей с Питером. Он уже заготовил море шуток, часть из которых касалась игнорирования со стороны Паркера.

Но высказать это он не успел. Не успели они войти в дом, Хэппи просил следовать за ним. В кабинете генерального директора SI находился Питер. Он оживленно говорил по телефону. Харли не был уверен, но язык, на котором говорил Питер, напоминал иностранные ругательства Наташи Романофф.

Питер, спасибо паучьему чутью, спиной ощутил чужое присутствие. Он быстро закончил разговор, отдал П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.’е распоряжение не беспокоить его ближайшие тридцать минут и обратился к прибывшим.

— Вы уж простите, — он неловко сел в кожаное кресло, где еще четыре недели назад сидела сама Пеппер. — Завал полный, пусть работы и стало меньше. Даже кофе выпить нет времени. Я договорился с представителями из России, уговорил перенести встречу на месяц раньше. Они сейчас здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Я просмотрел их рейсы, оказалось, самолёт задержат, поэтому завтра они готовы уделить нам утром время.

Эта информация скорее была для Хэппи, потому что Питер говорил не обо всем произошедшем за время отсутствия Пеппер, а только за сегодня. Но Хэппи не сдержал ухмылки, очевидно, ребенок красуется своими достижениями, пусть сам и слабо покраснел.

— Я так же расширил производство в Испании. Пришлось солгать, но они охотно поверили.

— Ты сам занимался компанией? — уточнила Пеппер, опустившись в кресло. Питер смущенно кивнул.

— Но Пит молодец, делает все грамотно, — вставил слово за Паркера Хоган.

Харли пораженно присвистнул.

— Ты такой умничка, — Пеппер тепло улыбнулась. Глаза ее заблестели от материнских слез. Она считала Питера своим ребенком и была готова биться со всеми несогласными.

— И все же, мне еще далеко до тебя.

— Братик классный! — возразила Морган. Питер поднялся с места и поймал малышку в свои объятия. Та тут же начал говорить о поездке. Хэппи кивнул на немой вопрос подростка, и Питер вышел с девочкой на руках из кабинета. Харли последовал следом, а Пеппер осталась, желая поговорить с мужчиной.

— На него можно оставить компанию, Пеппер, — сообщил ей Хоган.

Пеппер кивнула.

— Я знаю.

. . .

— Так ты говоришь на других языках? — шепотом поинтересовался Харли, пока Питер разбирал чемодан Морган. Малышка спала, уморенная разговорами. Сам Харли расположился рядом с сидящим на полу Питером, опустив голову ему на плечо.

— Да. Русский, китайский и испанский, — Питер удивленно уставился на собственные худи. Харли пожал плечами, на невысказанный вопрос. Питер вернулся к работе.

— Я слышал испанцы горячие, — Харли поиграл бровями, когда Питер резко опустил взгляд.

— Ха-ха. Смешно, — он шутливо отвесил Кинеру подзатыльник. — Не могу поверить, что еще и скучал по тебе.

— Ты скучал по мне? — сердце Харли пропустило удар, парень уговаривал его продолжать биться и не позорить их обоих.

Питер сделал вид, что не услышал, продолжив аккуратно складывать колготки Морган. Кинер с минуту молча смерил его взглядом.

— Знаешь, мартышка хочет быть похожа на тебя, — оба парня перевели взгляд к спящей девочке, что прижимала к груди плюшевую игрушку — кошечку Китти в костюме Человека-Паука с синим бантиком.

Харли посмотрел на Питера, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, и продолжил:

— Она во всем хочет быть похожей на старшего брата Питти, — это не прозвучала как издевка, и Харли усмехнулся, но попытка была жалкой. — И быть такой же замечательной как ее любимый супергерой.

Харли вытянул вперед руку в характерном жесте Человека-Паука. Питер отложил вещи Морган. Он выглядел грустным и подавленным. Харли ощущал это, даже не видя лица, тело под его головой ощутимо напряглось. Питер медленно заполнил пропуски между пальцами Кинера своими. Харли удивленно замер, лишь разжал пальцы. Горячая кожа Питер контрастировала с вечно холодными пальцами Харли. И он бы пошутил, вновь подняв тему испанцев, но мог лишь, затаив дыхание, наблюдать, как Питер поворачивает его запястье. 

— Ей стоит равняться на настоящего героя, — тихо, еще тише недавнего шепота, выдохнул Паркер. 

Харли смотрел на их вытянутые переплетенные ладони. Так выставлял руку вперед только один герой, и они оба знали его лично. Только сейчас Кинер понял, почему Питер тускнеет на глазах, когда Морган говорит о Человеке-Пауке, как о любимом герое. Или говорит, что братик лучше всех.

Он отвлекается от мыслей об их близости и хочет объяснить Питеру, что Морган приятнее проводить время с ним, а не мертвым отцом. Что Морган ни в коем случае не забыла Тони. Что девочка долгие пять лет слушала рассказы Старка о невероятном человеке и наконец-то встретилась с ним. Но слова застревают в горле.

А Питер понимает, _что_ он сделал и _как_ это выглядит. Уши, скулы и шея покрываются красными пятнами. Он неловко отпускает чужую ладонь. Харли вмиг становиться холодно и пусто. Но в этот раз он находит момент для шутки:

— У тебя руки горячие, — охрипшим голосом произносит он. — Значит, я был прав?

— Если принесёшь мне кое-что более горячее, я буду счастлив, — просит Питер, резко опустив голову. — Кофе, без сахара, желательно, три.

— Я тебе не дворецкий, — Харли закатывает глаза, но встает с пола и направляется на кухню к кофе машине. Им обоим неловко, и лучшее решение — тактично сбежать.

Он все еще был поражен, что Питер с такой легкостью смог управлять компанией весь этот месяц.

— Он молодец, правда? — высказала его мысли вслух Пеппер. Старк сидела за столом в домашней одежде и пила чай.

Харли кивнул. 

— Хотел бы я сказать, что Тони гордился бы им, — он лениво включил машину. — Но у меня нет сил с ним спорить.

— Зато у меня есть, — Пеппер весело улыбнулась, опустила стакан в раковину и ушла.

Харли проводил ее взглядом, уже сопереживая Питеру. И он и Пеппер умели мастерски и долго спорить. Но, очевидно, победителем выйдет именно Вирджиния Старк, если Морган не проснется от шума голосов.


End file.
